


Let's try again

by shadowkingreborn



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fix-It of Sorts, I both love and hate joey drew, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Medium Burn, Reincarnation, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingreborn/pseuds/shadowkingreborn
Summary: Joey Drew dies alone in his home at the age of 71.But this isn't the end for him, not by a long shot.





	Let's try again

Joey Drew dies alone in his home at the age of 71. After a year of declining health. Leaving behind nothing. No wife, no children. 

Simply the kids on his sister's side to show that there was any resemblance of the Drew name.

That and maybe his cartoons that are slowly beginning to be lost to time.

That isn't where is his story ends though.

Because the Faiths took pity on a sad old man driven who regrets his decisions 

And that is the reason he is being given a second chance, a way to redeem himself.

And see if a man who was once so power hungry and prideful really can change.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no honest to god idea what I'm doing so just bear with me as I try


End file.
